


Brian: A Family Unknown

by Willow124



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Four Brothers (2005), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brian was not raised as an O'Connor? What if he were a Mercer? Would he jeopardize his current life for the family that protected him as a child? (I think we all know the answer to this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian: A Family Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. I am probably not going to continue it in any way, shape, or form. It was just an idea that got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. If you would like to continue it or use it as inspiration for your own version, go for it and please send me a link.

The night of the barbeque, everything changed for Brian. He thought he had left most of his old life behind. He hadn’t seen his brothers in years even though he had kept in touch with his mom. He had been helping Mia wash the dishes and messing with Vince (Mia had just asked him on a date right in front of the other man) when his phone rang.

 

“This is Brian,” he stated.

 

“Ma’s been murdered,” was the answer he got. “Her funeral is in two days.”

 

“What?” he asked, the glass he was holding dropping from his fingers. “How?”

 

“There was a robbery down at the store. We’re going to get who did this. Are you going to help us?”

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can get a flight,” Brian stated, hanging up the phone. “Mia, can you get me a flight to Detroit? I need to be there as soon as possible. Put it under the name of Brian Mercer. I’m gonna go pack. I’ll be back here in about thirty minutes.”

 

“Brian, what’s going on?” she asked as he walked into the living room, drawing the attention of the others.

 

“My mom’s been murdered. I’ve gotta get there as soon as possible. I’ll be back in a few weeks. Tell Harry where I am. Please, get the ticket,” he told her, walking out the door.

 

He pulled out his cell phone once he got in his car, “Tanner, I’ve gotta go to Detroit for a few weeks…. Yes, I know I don’t have the evidence yet…. I don’t care…. Well, you can tell Bilkins he can…. My mother is dead and you think I care that he can’t finish a case that he started…? No, I’m going…. Then, I quit!... You can solve this one by yourself.”

 

He slammed the phone shut and peeled away, heading for Harry’s. Once he got there, he packed up all of his stuff and wrote the man a note, explaining what was going on. Then, he went to his real apartment… the one that Tanner didn’t know he had. There, he packed up his few personal items to take with him. Hopefully, the team wouldn’t kill him once they found out who he really was. Back at Dom’s house, he noticed that the whole team was waiting for him.

 

“Brian, you need to tell us what is going on,” Dom stated as he walked in the door.

 

“My name isn’t Brian Earl Spilner, though I had a lot of different names until I turned ten. Then, I was adopted. Evelyn Mercer was a saint. She took in hundreds of kids and got them all adopted… all except me and my brothers. Five boys were the only ones she couldn’t get adopted out of hundreds, so she adopted us herself. Her funeral is in two days. We’re going to find out why she was killed and who killed her. I’ll be back in a couple of weeks. Mia, did you get the ticket?”

 

“It’s waiting on you at the airport. Your plane leaves in a couple of hours,” Mia told him.

 

“There’s one more thing you need to know. When I turned eighteen, Ma helped me track down my birth parents. Nora O’Conner gave me up at birth because she was a fifteen year old girl who had been raped. Once I found out, I tried to find her. She had been in a car crash when she was twenty-one. It killed her. After I moved away from Detroit, I took her name. Mercers don’t have the best rep back home, ‘cept for Ma. I joined the police academy at twenty. A few months ago, the FBI came to my boss and told them about the truck heists. Tanner, my boss, picked me to go in undercover. They don’t have anything on anyone, but Agent Bilkins is pushing me to find something tying somebody to the heists, and he’s not going to wait until I do. He’s going to make a move soon, with or without evidence. He thinks it’s either you, Tran, or Hector. I quit the force twenty minutes ago. They didn’t want me leaving LA to go to Ma’s funeral in the middle of a case. I don’t know if you’re the ones doing it, but you should know this: the truckers are arming themselves. They’re gonna do everything in their power to make sure they don’t lose another shipment, and the cops will be gunning for every racer they can find even the slightest shred of evidence on. If it is you, I don’t want to know. Just make sure there’s no evidence linking you to it. If it’s Hector, make sure he knows. If you can, make sure Tran takes the fall,” Brian told them. “I don’t care either way. I just need one favor from you: keep this stuff safe for me. I’ll be back for it. You can make up your mind about me while I’m gone and tell me when I come back. If you don’t want to talk, I’ll leave the address, and you can mail it to me.”

 

“Brian, we will talk about this later. Go catch your flight,” Dom told him.

 

Brian nodded his thanks and left the house. He had to get home, and the sooner he got to the airport, the sooner he could help his brothers and avenge his mom.

 


End file.
